Dark nights
by Ravenmoon123
Summary: when the godeses abandon you...get a new godess.....Link isnt so sure of his quest of greatness will affects Midnas Twilight Realm.
1. A night in the future

The "teaser" of Dark nights a story set in the land of Hyrule

He was a hunter, only he was be hunted. The tables had turned quickly, he was now breathing steadily, waiting patiently. Waiting for The pain to subside, to die, and fade in to oblivion. The wound was worse, he could no longer breath. his heart was taring in two.The rail fell hair, as the godesses looked down upon there fallen hero, who let the power of evil take over his soul. To wash away what was left of him. "link" whisperes a small voice. After all...evil never dies...it only sleeps.

Stay tuned for the first chapter of Dark nights. :D


	2. Farore

The Dark Nights first Chapter

Im not that good of a writer so dont hate on me. I just do it for fun!

----------------CHAPTER ONE (LINK)---------------------

Ordon village, a peacfull place, ever seince Midna shatterd the mirror and returned to her realm. A friendship had been broken, a peice in their hearts. Link tried to keep his mind off anything that had occured in the last few months. Seince Zelda has gotten the kingdom back from Zant, there has been strange things happening to the light world. Portals are flying open just to close when you reach the spot of the paranormal activity. And strange sightings of a man looking like Zant wondering the Castle at night. This is where are story begins...

"Hey link"! called llia looking like she was going to pee her pants. Link didn't talk, which anoyed the merchants coming into town, when link would just point to something. Many of the Village memberes wondered if he couldn't talk or chose no to. Link hurried from his bed and pulled on his tunic. "I have really big news"she excalimed. Link came out and sat on the ground...bored. "Ok well this is just a rumor but I heard that you've been invited to the castle to investigate these strange portal accurings" Link stood up at this. Llia just looked a Link an astonishment. "well..." she said. Link nodded. Link thought that just incase this was true he started to pack for another journey. Later that night Link was drawing a portal when Something fell out of the sky. It was Green and it was on fire, it exstinguished when it hit the ground. It called Links name drawing him to it. He ran out of his hutt and to the ranch. He hopped the fence and searched for it. He finally found the source, a little human, or so it looked like. It looked very weak, jsut staring at Link with its green eyes.

Then it spoke "Hello hero of Hyrule" Link jumped back with a disgusted look on his face. She stared at him amusingly " I am Farore, for i Made the beautifull grass lands of Hyrule" She said with a smile flashing her sort of sharp teeth. She then stood up, she was about the size of Midna, mabey a little smaller. "I have come to you because the twilight realm is approaching us again; this time more quickly then ever" she said in a firm voice. It was loud for such a little person. "I have fallen out of the sky to a desendent of the Hero of time" ...I was a desendent of one of the greatest heros of all time. "you were named after him, after all" she said. "you have followed some of the same footsteps, some good and some bad" she said with a mocking tone. "You are destined to save us from the Twilight" She looked at the uninterested look on my face "look here" pulling out a scroll. "Its you defeating the Twilight, and once the Light world will prevail.The twilight will be no longer" she said proudly."To do this you must...get rid of evil in the twilght zone"She said searching for the right words.I wasn't sure about Farore. "Goodbye my good hero" she laughed and ran into the forest.

---------END OF CHAPTER ONE---------

It will get better if you dont like it so far. :D


	3. Expected Visitors

This is the third Chapter of Dark Nights

------------Chapter three (midna)----------------

Midna sat in her throne rushing through of what had happened in the last months. Just then the Double doors opend "Still sulking about the Human kid are you" he said smilig talking a break from his cigarette. Midna amedietly got defensive "No, im not, im thinking of our situation" He walked closer to her "You knew that it was going to happen" he said mocking her. "What". "This always happens when you get close to humans. You end up braking there heart and yours" he said coughing. Midna looked away, she had ruined a friendship that she didn't want to end. Link was more to her than any human she had met. He was brave, and saved Midnas life in the darkest of times. In the last dew months she had regretted shattering the mirror, but it had to be done. The light and the dark couldnt mingle together like best buddies. "So do yo want Sam and i to go get this little pain in the ass"? he said Slyly."No Kajack, thats the worse thing I could do" she said smiling.

(link)

The next morning Link got a letter from the Castle. It read:

Dearest Link,

We are Inviting you to the castle to Investigate the Portal sightings, mabey you would have an idea on why they are appearing. We think it might have to do with the Mirror.If we can put the mirror back together then we can defeat the Twilight realm and anyhting dwelling in it. Please come, we are in need.

Sincerley,

Princess Zelda

Link wasn't very sure of the whole eliminate the twilight realm and anything that dwells in it part. That would mean killing Midna

and her people. Link found Epona and set out through the woods and to the feild. When he got to the entrance of the Castle, Zelda was already waiting for him. "Good afternoon Link" she said politley. Link nodded. Zelda led him into the main square where the fountain was. "Are archeologist are woriking on putting the peices of the mirror back together, but we think you might have something to do with putting it back to its normal state" I lookes like i knew it was coming. "Please stay at the castle tonight" said Zelda with concern. That night i went to do what i came here for; to investigate the portals.

(midna)

"Please bring me Sam and Kajack" Midna yelled to a servant fixing a tilted painting. Kajack had just lit a cigarette while sam came in looking at his feet. "If you would be so kind Kajack" she said with a nonconvinsing smile, gesturing tords the ash tray. "sure..." he said with a smile just like Midnas. "What did you call us for" Asked Sam. "Yeah what did you call us here for" Kajack asked rubing his Pointy, mohawk like hair. "I have changed my mind about going to the light realm" Midna said calmly, with just a hint of regret about what she had just said. "Thank you, i haven't had any action in weeks" screame Kajack. "Great.." said Sam. Sam and Kajack were total opposites, but they some how got along just fine. Sam was Emo and Confined. While Kajack was livley and carefree. "I need you to go keep an eye on the castle," "We need to know there plots before they put them into action" said Midna. "i like it" said Kajack with an Evil grin. "Midna, I dont like doing your Dirty work..." said sam stepping back, waiting for the blow. "and thats why I like you Sam, you shoudn't have too, But im too vulnerable in the light world" she said Glaring at Kajack. "I hope they rub fast,...i like the chase" Chuckled Kajack. "Very well, do not harm Link" Midna said sofening her facial expressions. "wouldn't dream of it dollface" said Kajack laughing, as he lit a cigarette.

(Zelda)

Zelda was in her room, watching the night sky. "Princess, the deed wil be done soon" Said Farore. "I don't feel right, we haven't told him the whole truth" she cried. "He dosen't deserve it, he saved us all". "The twilight princess is powerfull, will need al the help we can get, and Link hasn't relized his full potential" she said With a power hungry smile. " din will be here soon".

(midna)

"My princess, i thank you for sparing my life". "Silence, i only freed you because we will need your help" said Midna sternly.

"I am forever gratfull" the man said bowing. "Now Zant, this is a chance to Redeem yourself, show that your worthy and cabable of living among us Twili" said Midna. "Any wrong move you make,...will send you back to the lost souls, you hear".

"loud and clear my lady" siad Zant. Zant left the room with guards escorting him. Something about the way Zant smiled at her, made Midna uneasy.

----------END OF CHAPTER THREE----------

this series is coming along now:D

STAY TUNEd


	4. Din, Kajack and Sam, Oh my! :D

Chapter 4 of Dark nights

---------chapter 4 (link)-----------

Link was sitting on the soft grass wathching intentivly. And then it happened, a portal opened throwing two figures spiraling down to earth. "HOLY FUCKING CRAP" screamed one, "Please let me die, please let me die" screamed the other. Link rushed back about 6 feet. And they hit the ground. "that was almost as wild as my night in Clock town" said one. "Exactly why i don't like dirty work" the figure sighed. Then they both looked my way, Orange eyes glowing. I charged at them sword in hand, but they dissapeared quickly.

(Zant)

Zant sat outside watching the beautiful Twilight sky. He had thought about his life more than once, but this was difficult. He wasn't sure to betray Midna or become life long friends with her. Something a normal twili shouldnt have to think about. He remembered being a child sitting in the corner, being laughed at. He didn't fit it, so why would this make any diffrence. Sorrow was the only thing Zant knew,...he didn't feel anything sometimes. NO PAIN, NO LAUGHTER, NO HAPPINESS,...no sadness. To be truthfull Zant never even know what love was like. To actually care for someone.

(Link)

The next morning Link would take a trip to the mountains to visit the Gorons. When Link got to Kakariko gorge, he saw a red light flying through the sky. It landed in the mountains. Link went to go investigate. He found the sorce of the Red light. It looked like Farore, a little human. She opend her eyes more slowly then Farore. "Good morning Link" she said. Somehow she was less intimidating then Farore. "I am Din, i created The red Mountains" she said with a smile.I nodded."Will you take me to the castle"? I had to think about that one, she seemed to freindly. "Oh, i also need to tell you something," I nodded in intrest. "The twilight realm, is now upon is;

we will need you to help us, im sure Farore has told you"I looked at the sky, it seemed darker than usual.I noticed that Smoke was actually rising from where Din had hit the earth. "I being the Goddess of power, have been asked to tell you your full portential" she said with a scowl. Somehow Din looked like she was dreading telling me what she had to say.

(Kajack and Sam)

"A mortal has seen us already, great job of picking a descrete portal" Sam said sarcasticly.

"Screw you Sam, it dosen't matter as long as he hasn't told anyone." Sam looked unconvinced.

"Kajack, you really are a dusche, ya know" said Sam with a smile. Kajack didn't seem to notice, he was looking at something else. Sam looked at the same direction. A blue Flame was coming out of the sky. It hit the ground with a thump. "What do you think that was" asked sam still gazing at the landing spot."Lets go find out" said Kajack. Oh Kajacks need of adventure. Sam was reluctent at first, but then soon followed.

(Link)

Link was on his way with Din over to the castle when he saw something over in the distance huddling around something. Link went to check it out. "Those can't be" said Din wide eyed.

I looked at her funny. "Those are Twili" she said not taking her eyes off them. I looked over at them too, they were blue and black, one had big, puffy, spikey, orange hair. And the other one had shaggy long hair over his eyes.-----Over at the sight--- "whats that" asked Sam, staring at Link and Din. "Its a human" said Kajack astonished. "Theres something else there though too" said Sam cautiously. "Just walk away slowly and they won't notice" Kajack said backing away as Sam looked at him like he was stupid. "There looking right at us" said Sam. "oh shit they are" said Kajack dumfounded. Sam made a huffing noise.

--------End of chapter 4-------

YEAH!!!!!! a short chapter i know

chapter 5 on its way...


	5. Better off on my own

Chapter 5 of Dark nights

----------Chapter 5 (Link)-----

Kajack and Sam stood in the clearing. So did Link and Din, it was like they were waitng to see who would strike first. Kajack and Sam decided to be the first ones to move. They ran but Din mumbled something i couldn't here and they both fell. What did she do. "lets check them out" she urged me. when we got there, the were indeed Twilis. We searched them. In The spikey haired one i found Cigarettes and A badge that said something i coudnt read. i showed it to Din. "they are servants for Midna, the Twilight Princess" she said looking away."lets bring them to the castle" she said. And then i spoted her, it was Nayru. She laid there limp. I went over to her and Din followed. "Hello...l...i..nk" she said weakly. "NAYRU" said Din. "i though one of those goons were you so i fell here,..."

"and when we are not spoken to by the one we appeared for, we slowly die" said Din uneasy. "Thats why its not a vey safe place here on earth for us" said Nayru. "But we got here on time, lets get to the castle" said Din looking At link with plead.

(midna/Zant)

Midna was sitting on her throne when a guard came in. "My lady, the godesses have fallen to the earth for the boy" he said bowing when he was finished. "Oh no,...Its not safe for Kajack and Sam to be there" cried midna. Then Zant came in "My lady, im afraid you might have to come to the light realm" said Zant with a glint in his eye. It made Midnas stomache turn. "Very well, set up a portal in front of the castle". The guards hurried out of the room. Zant glared at Midna. "foolish Midna going to earth" said Zant mocking her.

"Silence" said Midna. She wasn't sure if she really needed Zant around anymore. "youll die there, its the boy, hes very powerfull" said Zant pausing to regain thoughts. "its too bad hes going to murder you ruthlesly" said Zant with an evil chuckle. "what did you just say" said Midna now fuming. Midna rose from her seat and went over to Zant hanging him by the neck. Zant could read what she wanted to say, tell me what you meant by that. She let him go. "Tell me now" she said. "...foolish Midna, caring about a human boy, you were never meant to be friends. you were meant to fight to the death to enialate each other, and you want to become best buddies" said Zant now yelling at her. "Face it Midna, either you or him, who do you want to die" Zant said to midna before leaving the chamber. Zant words stung Midna like a bee. Midna knew what had to be done, but refused to do it.

(zelda)

"Link you brought Din and Nayru" she said pulling Link into a strong embrace. Link coudn't help but think about the orange haired Twili laying in the feild. There working for Midna. Were they assasins? Did they come to kill Link? What was Links full potential? the questions were burning with anticipation in Links mind. Zelda had been regreting evrything that Farore has been telling her must me done to get on there "path to greatness". The path wasn't that great at all."Link may i speak to you in the hallway" said Farore. I nodded. When we were in the hallway farore said "Link you do the prophacy were following right" said Farore. "Well i didn't show you all of the scroll" she said slowly seeing if it has sunken into my mind. I stared at her not mad but not happy. "this is the whole prophacy" she said looking at her feet avoiding my eyes. She pulled out the scroll and opened it all the way. It showed what looked like me driving a sword through...Midna. I looked at her, and that was the first time i had seen into Farores soul. She was truly sorry, and all this time she was so sly with me. She averted her eyes quickly. I took my hand and lowered the scroll down. I slowly passed Farore and Went to the courtyard.

(The godesses)

After evryone went to sleep the godesses struck a conversation. Farore didn't look at any of her sisters in the face. "You told the boy didn't you Farore" Farore didn't respond "DIDN'T YOU" yelled Din. "yes i did" said farore in a quiet voice. Her sisters had never seen Farore get like this, she had a reputation, a sly, i dont care, im going to mess with your mind attitude. And now she was barley even talking. "its not your fault farore" said Nayru. "Im the godess of Courage, but yet i was trembling showing the prophacy to the boy" said Farore. Farore shed a tear. She hated lying to people, she was always straight forward and truthfull to people. The tables had turned. "Ive gotten news that Zant is alive and well" said Nayru. This could be a problem Din thought.

(Link)

Link was sitting in the courtyard picking up the thoughts he dropped when he was rushing down the hallway and stairs. Link suddenly didn't want to become a hero, especially if you had to kill someone you considered family. But it seemed now that Midna wasn't even a friend anymore, after all she shattered the mirror. It made Link feel better but also sad at the thought of Midna no longer being a freind. Prehaps Midna knew all along that it would come to this. Mabey i should of let Midna die on that night Zant took alot of her power. Link coudn't beleive what he was thinking. His mind suddenly flashed to the Twili laying on the grass in the field.

(kajack and sam)

Sam was the first to awake from the sleeping spell. "Hey Kajack wake up" screamed Sam. Kajack sturred, muttering cuss words while he did. "What the hell" proclaimed Kajack. Sam couldn't help but thinking they had missed some plots they were thinking of.

"Lets head out for the castle" said Sam in a calm but worried voice. Kajack lit up a cigarette. "Lets go" Kajacks ciagarette was the only light you could see in the feild.


End file.
